Drained Hope
by markeuno
Summary: Jaemin membenci ibunya, tapi Ia tidak bisa membenci kakaknya. [ markmin / mark lee x na jaemin / rated m for gore yang ga kaya gore, bukan adegan NC / bxb / incest / aku ga yakin ini romance apa bukan / NCT ff ]


**Drained Hope**

namminra (c) 2017

 _[warn : adegan kekerasan, incest]_

* * *

 _ **Jaemin membenci ibunya.**_

Bahkan kata benci bagi Jaemin sudah tidak bisa menggambarkan perasaan tidak suka yang begitu besar ke ibunya.

"Eomma, apa aku boleh bermain bersama Jeno hari ini?"

"Jaemin-ah, kau ini kenapa bermain terus! Lihatlah hyungmu, Ia belajar. Tidak sepertimu yang tidak berguna."

Jaemin mendapatkan perkataan itu ketika Ia berumur 5 tahun. Dan setelah ibunya berkata itu, Jaemin langsung menangis keras-keras dan dihadiahi tamparan dari sang ibu.

Masa kecil Jaemin terus menggelap dengan kekerasan fisik maupun mental dari ibunya. Ketika Jeno, sahabatnya, bertanya kenapa ada warna ungu di pipinya, Jaemin akan tersenyum dan berkata Ia habis terjatuh dari tangga. Ayahnya bekerja di luar kota dan hanya pulang 3 bulan sekali. Semua alat komunikasi tidak pernah Jaemin sentuh, kebanyakan mainan yang dimilikinya adalah mainan rusak bekas sang hyung. Baju-bajunya selalu yang termurah di toko. Intinya, Ia tidak suka membahas masa kecilnya.

Semua itu semakin parah ketika sang ayah meninggal dunia. Saat itu umurnya 14 tahun, dan umur hyungnya 16 tahun. Ekonomi keluarganya semakin turun, ibunya tidak mau bekerja. Ia tidak membiarkan hyung Jaemin, yang bernama Mark untuk bekerja. Ibunya berkata Mark harus terus belajar agar Ia sukses dan dapat menikahi seorang gadis dari keluarga kaya.

Keputusan itu membuat Jaemin harus putus sekolah dan menjadi pembantu dadakan. Ia mencuci piring, mencuci baju, memasak, menyetrika, mengepel, menjemur pakaian, dan pekerjaan rumah lain. Bahkan saat siang, Ia harus bekerja di minimarket tengah kota dan saat larut malam Ia harus bekerja di cafe. Ibunya tertawa melihat keadaan Jaemin yang menyedihkan. Sembari meneguk soju, ibunya berkata Jaemin cocok menjadi upik abu keluarga ini.

Jaemin merasa, kepalanya akan meletus saat ibunya terus berceloteh tentang "Jaemin yang tidak tahu terima kasih".

Tapi kelakuan ibunya berubah 180 derajat untuk Mark. Ibu mereka menatap Mark layaknya raja di rumah ini. Mark memang tipe anak sempurna. Tampan, tinggi, pintar, jago olahraga dan bahkan kepribadiannya sangat baik. Ibunya selalu memanjakan Mark. Dengan gaji pertama Jaemin, ibunya membelikan Mark sepatu baru dengan merk ternama.

Semua akan berpikir bahwa Jaemin akan membenci Mark juga setelah semua itu terjadi.

Tapi, Jaemin tidak bisa membenci Mark.  
Mark terlalu sempurna untuk dibenci.

Terkadang Mark menyelipkan beberapa lembar won di saku celana Jaemin. Kadang Ia menyisakan sedikit makan malam untuk adiknya itu. Bahkan Ia pernah membela Jaemin di depan ibunya. Mark tahu ibunya tidak akan berani menyakiti Jaemin di hadapannya.

Mark seperti malaikat bagi Jaemin. Bahkan Mark sering mencium bibir Jaemin dan berkata bahwa Ia sangat mencintainya.

Jaemin tidak tahu mengapa Mark melakukan itu semua. Tapi Jaemin menerima semua perlakuan itu, Ia terlalu haus kasih sayang untuk peduli apa yang sebenarnya dimaksud sang kakak dengan itu semua.

Sayangnya Mark tidak selalu di rumah. Ia sibuk dengan jadwal les dan ekstrakulikuler sekolahnya. Jadi, sebaik apapun Mark padanya, jika Ia tidak ada ibu akan kembali pada wujud aslinya.

Kesabaran Jaemin sudah diambang batas saat ulang tahun ke 16-nya, Ibu berkata malam itu Jaemin akan melayani beberapa pria. Jaemin sempat menatap bingung ibunya. Tapi melihat senyuman sinis dari sang ibu, Jaemin langsung mengerti apa maksud ibunya.

Jaemin menjerit, berteriak betapa jahat ibunya. Ibunya balik berteriak, lalu menarik tubuh Jaemin ke kamar mandi dan menyiramnya dengan air. Siksaan itu berakhir dengan kepala Jaemin yang dijedotkan ke dinding kamar mandi dan lelaki itu hilang kesadaran.

Jaemin berharap hyungnya akan segera pulang, walaupun Ia tahu Mark tidak akan pulang sebelum larut malam.

Jaemin dibangunkan ibunya saat pukul 9 malam. Ibunya menyeretnya ke dapur dan menyuruh Jaemin menunggu disitu dengan ancaman pukulan jika Ia mencoba untuk kabur.

Jadi Jaemin duduk, memandang kosong ke dinding dapur yang berwarna merah. Pikirannya kacau dan hatinya hampa. Perlahan, Ia mulai tertawa. Menertawai hidupnya yang menyedihkan.

Jaemin tiba-tiba berdiri. Tubuhnya seakan bergerak sendiri, otaknya sudah tidak berfungsi. Lelaki itu membuka laci dapur, mencoba mencari sesuatu. Sesuatu itu Ia temukan di laci terakhir, dan Jaemin menggenggam,

 _Sebuah pisau._

Pisau tajam yang saat ini terlihat seperti penyelamat hidup Jaemin.

Ayahnya pernah berkata, jangan pernah menyakiti orang lain karena orang itu bisa membalas dengan menyakiti juga.

 _'Tapi Appa, jika orang itu sudah menyakitiku, aku boleh kan membalas dengan menyakitinya?'_

Jadi Jaemin berjalan ke arah ruang tamu dimana ibunya sedang berbincang ria lewat handphone. Ibunya sempat menatap tajam Jaemin, sebuah ancaman agar Jaemin mundur. Tapi Jaemin sudah tidak peduli.

 _Ia tidak peduli jika Ia berakhir dibunuh oleh ibunya._

 _Tidak peduli jika Ia masuk ke penjara._  
 _Tidak peduli jika Ia tidak memiliki masa depan lagi._

 ** _Jaemin tidak peduli._**

Lelaki itu segera maju dan mengangkat pisau yang Ia pegang. Teriakan takut ibunya seakan seperti musik klasik indah di telinganya. Tanpa berpikir dua kali, Jaemin menusukkan pisau itu tepat di tengah dada sang ibu.

Jaemin tersenyum puas melihat "karya"nya yang saat ini tergeletak tidak berdaya di lantai ruang tamu. Melihat wanita yang baru saja Ia tusuk masih bernafas dan mencoba untuk melarikan diri, Jaemin mengambil benda yang paling dekat dengan dirinya saat itu.

Sebuah payung.

Dengan tawa kekanakan, Jaemin mulai menusukkan ujung payung itu berkali-kali dengan sekuat tenaga ke area dada ibunya yang tidak tertusuk pisau. Ia terkekeh melihat lubang-lubang hasil karyanya yang mengeluarkan darah.

Saat ibunya tengah menghembuskan nafas terakhir, suara pintu yang terbuka membuat Jaemin menoleh.

* * *

Mark tidak akan pernah mengira kejadian seperti ini akan terjadi saat Ia baru saja pulang dari sekolah.

Ia memandang adiknya dengan baju berlumuran darah, serta ibunya yang terkulai tanpa nyawa dengan luka yang terlihat mengerikan.

Selama beberapa detik, Mark mencoba mengatur semua clue yang ada di depan matanya. Dan semua itu mengarah pada satu hal,

Jaemin telah membunuh ibunya.

 _Ibu yang telah merawat Mark dengan kasih sayang serta harta yang melimpah._  
 _Ibu yang selalu menyemangati Mark untuk menikahi gadis kaya._  
 _Ibu yang selalu membelikan Mark sepatu serta baju paling mahal di toko._

 _Ibu yang telah memanjakannya seumur hidup._

Rasa takut, amarah, dendam, dan kasihan memenuhi otak Mark yang kacau.

Lelaki itu menggeram lalu menggenggam lengan adiknya dengan erat. Mark melihat wajah Jaemin yang tanpa ekspresi, dan itu membuat amarahnya semakin memuncak. Ia mengambil sebuah vas keramik besar kesayangan ibunya, lalu memukul kepala adik kandungnya dengan vas tersebut.

Adiknya tidak menjerit, tidak berteriak kesakitan. Tubuh Jaemin yang sudah tanpa nyawa tiba-tiba ambruk ke lengan Mark.

Dan pada detik itu, tubuh Mark mematung.

 _Apa yang baru saja Ia lakukan?_

Dengan panik, sang kakak pun mengecek keadaan Jaemin. Mark berpikir mana mungkin sang adik bisa meninggal begitu saja karena sebuah vas?

Lalu Ia melihat pecahan vas yang menancap di leher adiknya.

Dan Mark menjerit, memeluk tubuh yang terhias pecahan vas itu dengan penyesalan.

Karena pikiran egois akan ibunya, Ia tega membunuh adiknya yang telah tersiksa seumur hidup.

 _Adiknya yang selalu Ia beri janji akan kebebasan._  
 _Adiknya yang selalu Ia cium setiap malam._  
 _Adiknya yang memiliki hidup penuh penderitaan, berbeda darinya._  
 _Adiknya yang menerima seluruh sentuhan dan kecupan Mark._  
 _Adiknya yang membuat hati Mark berdebar penuh kasih sayang._

 ** _Adiknya, Jaemin, yang Ia cintai._**

Mark menatap Jaemin dengan pandangan yang sedikit tertutup oleh air mata. Jaemin terlihat begitu lelap dan tenang, seakan adiknya itu begitu lega bisa terlepas dari dunia ini.

Mark tidak bisa menahan semua siksaan mental yang Ia alami saat ini. Bayangan penyesalan dan ketakutan akan masa depan terus menghantui Mark.

Dengan dada sesak, Mark berdiri sembari masih mendekap Jaemin.

Ia berjalan ke arah dapur dan merebahkan tubuh Jaemin di meja makan. Lelaki itu mengambil puluhan obat yang bisa Ia dapat di seluruh penjuru dapur, lalu mulai meminum semuanya sekaligus. Saat pandangannya mulai kabur, Mark duduk disamping adiknya.

Menatap wajah adiknya yang manis, Mark tersenyum. Ribuan maaf dan aku mencintaimu Ia simpan rapat di hatinya, berharap di atas sana, Jaemin akan memaafkan semua kesalahannya. Mark bisa merasakan nafasnya memendek. Lalu tubuhnya kaku, dan semuanya hitam.

* * *

 _"J-Jaemin-ah, m-maafkan hyung-"_

 _"Hyung, it's okay,"_

 _"Tapi aku-"_

 _"Semuanya baik-baik saja sekarang. Aku bahagia sekarang. Appa dan eomma pun bahagia sekarang. Dan kuharap hyung akan bahagia juga disini."_

 _"..."_

 ** _"Hyung, welcome home."_**

.

.

.

* * *

(A/N)

FF markmin lagi ahayyy XD ini ff remake sebagai ucapan terima kasih buat sayangku **na iqbaal** yang udh buatin manip otp :")) aku padamu! :*

maaf kalau agak gaje ceritanya XD aslinya ff ini rekues temenku yang pengen incest, lah malah aku bikin bacok bacokan :")

review, sayang? :*


End file.
